


Cast in Rose and Gold Light

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 4: Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast in Rose and Gold Light

**Author's Note:**

> just watched jack's playthrough of Gone Home and I loved it so much I changed my entire idea for this entry to better suit it. enjoy!

When Mark Fischbach and his mother moved to the supposedly haunted house on Mulberry Hill, he was drained. After leaving all his friends behind in Ohio to be driven hundreds of miles away to a new state, a new school, he was bone tired. Emotionally and physically, in every sense of the word. He looked out at the large house surrounded by trees, shrouded in darkness from the high branches and thousands of leaves and pine needles, barely letting any sunlight through. He looked out at the large house, dark and empty, and wished he was home.

His mother pulled up the long driveway, parking just outside the garage with a smile. Their dogs turned to look out at the new surroundings, wagging their tails excitedly, Chica hitting him with her tail as she examined their new house. As soon as the engine was off Mark hopped out, wanting to get their stuff in the house as soon as possible so he could go to bed. He let the dogs out, grunting as he hefted his and Tom's bags onto his shoulders, trudging through soft grass and fallen leaves toward the porch.

He wished Thomas was here. He wished he had someone to complain to, someone that would make him feel better as he stepped into the foyer, empty and echoing. Everything was dark wood, with empty bookshelves and a few doors on either side of the huge staircase toward the back of the space. He headed straight toward them, set on putting his and Tom's stuff away before it got dark.

He headed up the stairs and down a long hallway, choosing a room near the bathroom to drop his stuff in. He set his bag on the mattress, relieved that the movers had gotten the bigger stuff put away beforehand. He looked over the couple pieces of furniture that belonged to him, his desk and bed sitting in a room that wasn't his. He sighed, looking over the painfully blank walls and floor, the closet devoid of clothes. He sighed, stepping back into the hall to drop off Tom's bag if only to get away from the room that was supposed to be his.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking and moving furniture and belongings. Hours later the car was empty and their respective rooms looked more like their own then someone else's. But even with Mark's TV and consoles set up, bed made and belongings put away, the room was too empty, too bare. Mark sighed, flopping onto his bed and looking out the window. Soft pinks and bright oranges colored the sky like sherbet, soft and warm as night approached. Mark's mind slowed to a crawl as he took in the sight with no distractions, mind wiped blank as he stared up out the large window beside his bed.

Thomas was still on his big European adventure, probably somewhere in Italy by now. He'd left months ago, before their mother had sold the house, before an old uncle of Dad's they'd never met gave them the house in his will and they'd driven hundreds of miles out to northern California to claim it. The only thing they knew for certain was that Thomas was due back in a couple months, but Mark wished he'd come home sooner if only so Mark could share his worries with his older brother, to tell someone how much he missed home. He sighed, soft light coloring his bare walls and empty desk as he stood to pull on a t-shirt and basketball shorts before crawling in bed, foregoing dinner to sleep away the homesickness and nerves clawing at the pit of his stomach.

-

The morning of his first day at the new school was frantic and nerve-wracking, Mark waking up too early and spending most of the morning worrying. He called Wade and Bob as he checked the news for the weather, a bowl of cereal going untouched as he muttered sleepily to his best friends.

"I wish I was back home. I miss you guys," Mark murmured, stirring his cereal idly before finally taking a bite.

"We miss you too, dude. It's not the same without your ugly mug," Wade grinned, sending Mark into a short laughing fit, interrupted by a yawn.

"We'll have to meet up during the summer. Either you come here or we'll drive out there. We'll figure something out," Bob cut in, Mark nodding along before replying.

"Yeah, definitely. We need to talk to our parents about that, figure something out," Mark murmured, yawning again.

"Tired?" Wade asked, Mark nodding again.

"Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night. Too nervous," Mark replied, taking another bite of his cereal.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just finish getting ready and call again after school, okay? Let us know how the first day went, or if you met anyone cute," Wade grinned, Mark's face heating up slightly as he chuckled.

"Alright. I'll let you guys go. Talk to you later."

Bob and Wade both said their goodbyes, leaving Mark alone again in the living room, early morning light barely seeping in through the windows as he finished eating and stood to finish getting ready for the day.

-

The rest of the day went about as well as expected. He entered the school, got his schedule and map, and was sent to his first period, where he introduced himself to the class. As soon as he mentioned moving to the house on the hill the class erupted in quiet murmurs, the students suddenly much more interested in the new student. Mark soon became known as the 'psycho house kid', finding that the house was known to be haunted. Mark wished they'd never come out here, eager to get home at the end of sixth period. He watched the clock, willing the seconds to go faster so he could get away from the stares, the murmured conversations behind his back about the new kid moving in the haunted house on Mulberry Hill.

He was the first one out of the room when the bell rang, hurrying down the hall toward freedom. He needed to call Bob and Wade, he needed to hear his friends and tell them about the weirdness of the day, the superstitious mutterings of his classmates. He was feet from the double doors leading outside when a couple guys stepped into the hall across from him, catching his eye and almost making him trip over his feet.

Three guys walked a couple feet in front of him on the opposite side of the hall. One had long, wavy hair and a wide smile, wearing ripped jeans and a flannel. One had dirty blond hair and thin rimmed glasses, talking animatedly. But the guy in the middle was the one that caught his eye, the one that had his jaw dropping without his consent and his feet stumbling over each other as he stared.

The boy had bright green hair, cut in a similar style to Mark's. His bright green waves complimented his eyes, as bright and blue as a summer sky. His ears were pierced, along with his eyebrow, and he would probably have looked a lot more intimidating in his holey jeans and black band t-shirt if it wasn't for the huge smile spread across his face, his laugh bouncing off the walls and ringing down the hall. Mark couldn't keep his eyes off him, wanting to get to know him, wanting to befriend him. He wasn't sure how, but he needed to become friends with this guy. He quickened his pace just slightly, wondering what they were talking about as they stepped up to the doors, the long-haired boy pushing it open with thin arms, half covered by the pushed-up sleeves his flannel. Mark pushed the doors in front of him open soon after, stepping into warm sunlight as the voices of the three boys drifted into his ears.

"You ready for me to finally beat your high score? You're going down, spuds."

"Please, you haven't been able to beat that score since I set it and ye never will!" The green-haired boy laughed, his accent catching Mark off guard and leaving a smile on his face as he walked down the sidewalk a couple feet behind them, hoping his stalking would continue to go unnoticed as he acted as if he wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"Just wait, McLoughlin, I'll have you crying to your mother over your loss by the time I'm done!" The blond-haired boy smirked, the group soon quieting somewhat as they calmed down, talking idly and laughing often as they made their way toward town. Mark watched as they turned, heading into an arcade near the edge of town before following them in and looking around. They had plenty of good games, some of which Mark had played with his own friends back in Ohio. He felt a pang of homesickness at the thought, pushing memories of pizza nights and arcade runs with Bob and Wade aside as he focused on catching up to the green-haired boy and his friends.

Eventually he found them, huddled over a Street Fighter game, the blond pressing buttons wildly, trying to keep his opponent at bay. The long-haired boy cheered him on while the other, McLoughlin, watched idly, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing across his lips. Eventually the blond lost with a frustrated groan, banging his fist on the buttons dramatically as the scoreboard filled the screen. Mark stepped up, looking over the scores. He read over the scores, an idea popping into his head as he tapped the blond's shoulder, drawing the attention of the entire group.

"Mind if I have a go?" he asked, the blond stepping away, still pouting. None of the boys left as Mark put his quarters in, pressing start and huddling closer to the screen, eyes focused on the screen as the game started up. Maybe if he did well enough he could catch the green-haired boy's attention, and they could find a way to be friends through the game. Shoulders hunched and mind completely focused on the game, Mark pressed start, hoping to get somewhere close to McLoughlin’s score, if not beating it completely.

-

He didn't beat it. He didn't even get on the leaderboard. He had been doing so well, busting out combo moves and kicking ass until the green-haired boy leaned in closer, arm brushing his as he cheered him on. Mark completely lost focus, nerves throwing him off so badly that he lost within seconds. He groaned, the others yelling in disappointment as Mark's head fell forward in defeat.

"Hey, you still did a hell of a lot better than I did the first few times playing this," the blond smiled, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Jack here's the only one who could get on the leader board out of all of us," the long-haired boy grinned, throwing an arm around 'Jack's' shoulders. Jack grinned at his friend before looking to Mark, the smile a little smaller but still there.

"You're new, aren't ye? The one that moved to Mulberry Hill?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Mark. Mark Fischbach," he introduced himself, Jack and his friends smiling kindly.

"I'm Jack McLoughlin and these are my friends Danny Avidan," he introduced, throwing his own arm around the long-haired boy leaning against him. "And Felix Kjellberg," he said, nodding toward the blond standing by Mark.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mark grinned, their smiles growing.

"Nice meeting you too, Mark. Maybe we can all hang out again, play some more Street Fighter?" Danny asked, smiling easily from his spot beside Jack. Mark's grin widened, nodding eagerly.

"Sure! I'd love that!" he grinned, Dan and Jack's smiles growing.

"Cool. You seem like a pretty cool guy. Plus we might finally be able to knock Jack off the top spot with your help!" Felix grinned, throwing his arm around Mark's shoulders and shaking him slightly, Mark chuckling beside him.

"I dunno, he seems to be pretty good," Mark argued, Jack shaking his head.

"Don't be too sure, I bet ye could get the top spot with some practice," Jack grinned, Mark's own smile still wide as he shrugged again.

"Maybe."

"Well, Mark, it was nice meeting you but we gotta start heading home. We'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Felix asked, stepping away to grab his backpack from beside the machine.

"Definitely," Mark grinned, saying goodbye to his three new friends as he pulled his own backpack on and headed out the door with them, going in the opposite direction of the rest of them as he headed back home.

-

The next few weeks Mark got used to the new school, new house, and his new friends. He met a few new people thanks to Dan, Felix, and Jack, soon laughing and joking and playing video games with a small group of people he was happy to call his friends.

A couple weeks later Mark was heading to his locker at the end of the day, opening it to put his books away when a folded paper fell from it, landing at his feet. He quickly put the books away and opened the note, finding a short note with a doodle of two figures playing video games on the bottom of the page.

'Hey Mark! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and play some video games? We can see about getting you some practice at Street Fighter, maybe you'll finally be able to beat me ;p Meet me out front after school and let me know!

\- Jack'

Mark grinned, pocketing the note and grabbing his backpack before heading down the hall, warm sunlight blinding him somewhat as he stepped outside. He blinked the light out of his eyes, squinting slightly in the bright light before his eyes finally adjusted, landing on a bowed head of green hair. Jack stood in the shade, playing his Gameboy under the tree they usually met under. Mark grinned as he walked over, looking over his shoulder to see what he was playing.

"Mario Brothers?" he asked, Jack's head whipping around at the sudden noise so close to him. He grinned when he realized it was Mark, pulling his backpack on as they started making their way to Jack’s house. They talked and played Mario Brothers as they walked, Mark eager to spend more time with Jack. Soon they stepped up to a little house in the suburbs, heading up the sidewalk and stepping inside.

"Hey Ma! I'm home, brought a friend over!" Jack called as he closed the door behind them, a small woman with the same eyes as Jack and a wide smile hurrying out from the hall to greet them.

"Hey Jack. Who's your friend?"

"This is Mark. Mark, this is my ma," Jack introduced them, Mark stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. McLoughlin."

"Oh, what a sweetheart! Nice to finally meet ye, Mark! Jack goes on and on about you, it's nice to have a face to the name," she grinned, forgoing his outstretched hand to give him a quick but firm hug.

"Ma!" Jack whined, looking embarrassed as he set his backpack down and toed off his shoes at the door, his mother smiling cheekily at Mark.

"He hasn't talked about anything since ye got here. All Mark this and Mark that, bless his heart."

"Ma!" Jack repeated, face tinged pink as he grabbed Mark by the wrist, pulling him along just as Mark toed his shoes off beside Jack's. "We're goin to my room, have a good day at work!"

"Alright darling. Dinner's in the fridge, there should be enough for everyone including Mark if he wants to stay. See you in the morning!" she called from down the hall, the sound of shuffling and jingling keys echoing from the living room before the sound of the door closing sent the house into silence. Jack lead Mark up the stairs to his room, and soon both boys were sprawled on the floor, controllers in hand as they played video games all afternoon and well into the night.

-

Mark and Jack soon started going to each other's houses often, Jack and Mark playing video games and watching movies, and hunting for ghosts in Mark's supposedly haunted house, though they never found any ghosts. He introduced Jack to Bob and Wade over the phone, both of Mark's childhood friends soon teasing Mark relentlessly over talking about nothing but Jack and his new friends whenever he called them. Mark blushed and sputtered while the three laughed at his expense, Jack fitting right in with Bob, Wade, and Mark.

Soon Jack and Mark were going to each other's houses on a daily basis, searching Mark's house for ghosts and playing video games, or sprawling across the sofa watching movies together. They were nearly inseparable, writing notes to leave in the other's locker during class and going to the arcade with their friends to play games.

They got so close that their friends and even some family members would joke that they were dating, Felix cheering on the fake relationship the most.

"I'm just saying, Mark is really attractive and nice. He has similar interests, a similar sense of humor. I don't really see what's stopping you." Felix had finally been able to pull Jack aside for some much-needed one-on-one bro time. He had a sneaking suspicion that all the leaning into each other and sweet talk wasn't completely joking, especially from Jack's end.

Jack sighed, having sat through this discussion for a while now, Felix studying him from his spot in the desk chair as Jack sat on his friend's bed, trying to focus on studying to no avail.

"Have you ever thought that maybe we're not attracted to each other?" he grumbled, wishing Felix would drop the line of questioning already.

"Bullshit! If you don't like him even a little bit then I obviously don't know you as well as I thought I did," Felix argued, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat as he waited for Jack's response.

Jack groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. Felix leaned forward, preparing to lay some sagely advice on his bro.

"Bro, just tell him."

Jack groaned louder, flopping back on Felix's bed.

"You don’t just tell someone you like them! What if he doesn't like me? What if I freak him out? I don't even know if he likes guys!"

"Bro, just wait til you guys hang out again and pull some smooth moves on him. I guarantee it'll work."

Jack just groaned in response, still hiding behind his hands.

-

The next time Mark and Jack hung out, Jack came with his backpack, the two excited to spend the night at Mark's house. Mark had already laid out some games and scary movies, grinning widely as they headed to the living room to play some games.

The afternoon went like most did, spent playing video games and teasing each other over their skills (and lack thereof). By the time it started getting dark they had gorged themselves on Mrs. Fischbach's chicken and dumplings and were huddled together on the couch, room pitch black except for the light of the horror movie they were watching. They stayed up late watching the movie, jumping at every appearance of the killer and every sudden loud noise. By the time the movie was over it was the middle of the night, Mark's mother already asleep as they headed upstairs to Mark’s room to get ready for bed.

They both laid down in Mark's bed, the same as always. As Mark's eyes adjusted to the darkness he looked at Jack, his hair hanging over his brow, his long lashes and bright eyes.

And that's when he realized Jack was staring right back at him.

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, so thankful that it was too dark for Jack to see him blushing even if he was looking right at him.

"I really like ye, Mark," Jack murmured, still looking Mark in the eye. Mark was about to say he liked him too, thinking it was obvious when he realized what Jack meant, face warming even more. He swallowed, unable to respond. Instead he turned over, facing the wall to hide his blush from Jack as he gave a small nod in return, unable to voice his feelings with his tight throat. It was silent again, Mark wishing he could get the words out. Wishing he could tell Jack he liked him too.

He heard shuffling from behind him, tensing and relaxing again when an arm wound around his side, Jack's forehead resting between his shoulder blades as they laid in the darkness, waiting for sleep to take over as both their hearts thrashed against their ribs, the silence hanging heavily over both of them.

The next day Jack was distant, quieter then Mark had ever seen him. They ate breakfast and got ready for school in near silence, Jack's headphones blocking any attempts at conversation that Mark may have made. Mark left him alone for the moment, promising to himself that he'd talk to Jack after school and make sure he felt better.

-

Mark left a note inviting Jack to his house in the Irishman's locker, waiting for him after school. His shoulders sagged in relief when Jack stepped outside, looking around before spotting Mark and heading over, still more subdued then usual. They walked back to Mark’s house, Mark making idle conversation on the way, relieved when Jack finally talked back, giving smaller smiles than usual, voice a little quieter than usual.

When they got to Mark's house they headed up to Mark's room, Mark sitting at the desk while Jack sat on the bed across from him.  They stayed almost completely silent as they worked on homework, Mark wishing he could figure out why Jack was being so quiet. He hoped it wasn't because of Mark’s reaction, praying Jack didn’t take his silence as rejection.  They worked for a couple hours, until the sun cast gold and rose light into Mark's room, the sun setting behind the trees. Mark set aside his papers, looking up to find Jack sitting silently on his bed, as if trying to think of something to say. Jack's head was bowed, scuffing his socked feet on the floor before speaking up, eyes still downcast.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to scare ye or anything, and I understand if I made ye feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

Mark stood, walking to the bed and sitting beside Jack. His heart felt as if it was going to give out, swallowing hard as he turned to face Jack. He looked over his long lashes, the sharpness of his jaw and the bump on his nose, taking in every little detail about Jack in the warm light of sunset.

"Jack, look at me," he said quietly, Jack sighing before lifting his head, bright blue orbs meeting warm brown ones. Mark smiled, grabbing Jack's hands before blurting out 'I like you too.'

Jack stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yer not mad?"

"No, definitely not. I just got so nervous, I couldn’t say anything at first. I really do like you, Jack, and I think I have for a while. I just didn't realize it until I was looking at you last night and you said it," Mark smiled, Jack's face soon covered by a wide grin. Before Mark could lose his nerve he cupped Jack's cheek, leaning in quickly and capturing Jack's lips in a short kiss. He felt Jack's breath hitch as their lips met, grinning when Jack kissed back. They pulled back all too soon, hearts fluttering and eyes wide, with matching smiles covering both of their faces in the fading light of the sun.

-

Five years later found Mark and Jack in their own apartment, both finishing school and still happily dating ever since that fumbled declaration and first kiss in Mark's room. Jack was still at school as Mark finished dinner, going over to the table to light candles, trying to make this as romantic as possible. He had spent a good couple hours cleaning the apartment in preparation, even going so far as to leave rose petals and send a delivery of flowers to Jack just as he got out of school. He would be getting home in a few minutes, Mark's heart racing as he set down their plates and looked over the table and living room, making sure everything looked perfect. He had just finished washing his hands when he heard the door open, Jack's keys jingling lightly from the living room. "Mark?" Jack called, Mark grinning as he waited for his boyfriend. Soon Jack stepped into the dim kitchen, following the trail of petals, his eyes wide as he looked up from the petals to Mark.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, gesturing to the petals and candlelit dinner with the bouquet in his hand. Mark grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he came around to wrap him up in a quick kiss.

"Had to do something special for our anniversary. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Jack grinned, stealing another quick kiss with a smile on his face. "Let me put these in some water, I'll be right back," Jack murmured, smiling brightly as he took the flowers to grab a vase and pour water, leaving Mark to fiddle with the contents of his pocket idly. He waited patiently, smiling and listening as Jack went on about classes, eager for the week to be over so he could relax with Mark. Mark nodded along, grinning widely as he got down on one knee as Jack set the vase down, turning around to find Mark at his feet with a velvet box in hand.

Mark grinned up at Jack as he froze, eyes wide as he stared down at Mark.

"Ever since I first met you, I wanted to spend time with you. The first time I saw you I knew you were special, even if I didn't know just how special in the beginning. Sean, will you marry me?"

Jack was speechless, eyes wide and a hand covering his mouth, tears already making his eyes shine in the golden light of sunset. He nodded his head, pulling his hand away from his mouth as he grinned down at Mark.

"Yes."

Mark's heart jumped in his chest, both of them smiling impossibly wide as Mark stood up, wrapping Jack in a tight hug and twirling him in circles, both laughing and smiling, teary-eyed and ecstatic. Mark set Jack down long enough to put the ring on his finger, both watching as the gold band slid onto his ring finger. Jack grinned up at Mark, tears already leaving wet trails down his cheeks as he surged forward, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

And as the sun slowly made it's way past the horizon, the warm day turning into a much cooler night, Mark and Jack smiled, holding each other's hands over the table as they ate, Mark's fingers constantly running over the band on his fiancé's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> well guys, looks like this little adventure is over for now. I had so much fun working on the Sunshine Project, and I'm very happy with how all of these little oneshots turned out. thank you guys for reading, commenting, kudosing??, and just being generally awesome. thanks to gg and quin for running this adorable project and for being lovely and kind and amazing as always. thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
